Acheter un prisonnier
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: TRAD DE KEIKOKIN - Le Ministère de la Magie a un nouveau programme qui autorise l'achat de prisonniers. L'un d'entre eux est Lucius Malfoy. Mais que vient faire Harry là-dedans?


**Buy a prisoner by Keikokin**

Pairing: Harry/Lucius

Warnings pour slash and fluff

Disclaimer: Ces personnages appartiennent à JKR, pas à moi. Je ne fais aucun profit.

Cette histoire appartient à KEIKOKIN et vous trouverez le lien avec sa page dans mes favoris. Elle m'a gentiment donné la permission de la traduire, ce dont je la remercie grandement car j'avais très envie de me frotter à un Harry/Lucius très original.

Bonne lecture.

xxXXxx

Harry lut le Daily Prophet une fois, puis le relut à nouveau. Après la troisième fois, il s'assit, profondément stupéfait. Les fonds du Ministère de la Magie étaient-ils bas, au point qu'ils aient eu l'idée du programme « Acheter un prisonnier » ? Pendant un long moment, il contempla son domaine par la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis un sourire narquois vint éclairer son visage. Il savait qu'il y avait au moins une personne qu'il aimerait acheter, bien sur il devrait être d'accord. Puis Harry réfléchit, qui imaginerait qu'il pourrait s'occuper d'un prisonnier ? Tout le monde pensait qu'il était toujours l'enfant doux et innocent qu'il était en première année à Poudlard. Un sourire malicieux emplit son visage avant qu'il ne transplane pour le Ministère de la Magie.

« Hey, Malfoy, tu as un courrier du Ministère ». Lucius haleta lorsqu'un rouleau vola au travers des barreaux de la fenêtre de sa cellule. Il attrapa la précieuse communication et secoua la tête lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle disait.

Prisonnier 8472, L. Malfoy, grâce à votre bon comportement vous avez été choisi pour participer à notre programme 'acheter un prisonnier'. Plusieurs offres d'achat ont été faites. Les membres de votre famille ne sont pas autorisés à participer. Vous serez un esclave pour le candidat de votre choix mais vous devrez être traité humainement. L'esclave et l'acheteur doivent être tous les deux d'accord. Vous serez équipé d'un collier pour restreindre votre magie. Ci-dessous vous trouverez vos acheteurs potentiels.

Ce qui suivait était le who's is who des ennemis que Lucius s'était fait durant toute sa vie. Il réalisa que ça pourrait être pire qu'Azkaban. Mais il plissa les yeux de surprise au dernier nom de la liste, Harry Potter. Pourquoi Harry Potter voudrait-il l'acheter, même pour le réduire en esclavage ? Lucius repensa à l'incident avec l'elfe de maison. Il repensa à la curieuse rencontre dans la librairie. Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour qu'il cherche à se venger ? Sa haine de Draco était-elle assez forte pour qu'il voie là un moyen de prendre sa revanche ? A quoi ressemblait le jeune homme maintenant ? La lettre ne disait rien au sujet d'esclave sexuel. Même si c'était une possibilité, il préférait rester abstinent plutôt que de toucher un des autres candidats de la liste.

« Une plume ? » grinça Lucius à l'homme qui attendait à l'extérieur, sa voix était rauque à force de ne plus être utilisée. L'homme lui tendit une plume et Lucius encercla de dernier nom de la liste et apposa sa signature. Il rendit le parchemin et regarda l'homme partir.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius fut sorti de sa cellule, douché, rasé et épouillé. Il fut équipé d'un collier qui s'ajusta magiquement à son cou avant de se refermer. Il fut habillé d'un costume gris et poussé dehors dans une file d'attente. L'un des hommes tenta d'échapper à son propriétaire. Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière et on entendit un craquement sonore lorsqu'il tomba mort sur le sol, la nuque brisée.

« Le collier est magique » déclara un garde robuste, équipé d'une arme moldue, qui faisait les cent pas devant la file. « Il peut sentir que vous fuyez. Ce que vous venez de voir est le résultat de cette transgression. Vous ne pourrez être libéré que par la mort ou sur la demande écrite expresse et le consentement oral de votre propriétaire. Il peut aussi sentir si vous êtes sur le point de blesser votre propriétaire et ça fera aussi mal qu'un Cruciatus, je peux vous l'assurer. Soyez sages si vous ne voulez pas revenir me voir ».

La file avançait doucement au fur et à mesure que les prisonniers étaient remis à leurs propriétaires. A la fin, il ne restait qu'un homme entre Lucius et la sortie d'Azkaban. Ce fut alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux verts d'Harry Potter. Il avait grandi, Lucius reconnaissait à peine le bel homme musclé qui se tenait devant lui. Potter avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son visage paraissait plus vieux, moins innocent. Alors que Lucius arrivait en tête de la file, Harry vint vers lui pour taper de sa baguette le collier de métal et Lucius sentit la magie d'Harry le réclamer. Sans relever les yeux, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission et suivit Harry vers une voiture qui les attendait. Lucius fut poussé sur le siège arrière où il pleura en voyant le visage qui lui faisait face, la porte claqua rapidement derrière lui.

« PERE ! ». Draco se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« DRACO, Ho Merlin, Draco » dit d'une voix rauque Lucius alors que la voiture démarrait rapidement. Harry, assis sur le siège avant, se retourna pour voir les retrouvailles. Il avait été ému par les prières de Draco lorsque ce dernier avait appris qu'il allait avoir la garde de son père. Finalement, il avait organisé cette rencontre. Maintenant, il était content de l'avoir fait. Mais l'apparence de Lucius était trop horrible. Il pointa sa baguette sur Lucius et transforma ses vêtements en un sweet avec un col en V et un pantalon noir, finissant la tenue par des boots noires. Puis il regarda le collier et le transforma en remplaçant le fer forgé gris par un collier en argent. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes qui le regardaient, stupéfaits, puis retourna la contemplation du paysage afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Au bout d'une heure, la voiture s'arrêta devant sa propriété. Harry paya le chauffeur et ils descendirent tous.

Lucius et Draco suivirent Harry dans l'imposante maison. Ce n'était pas le Manoir Malfoy mais ça n'en était pas loin. Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon principal. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Draco, tu peux venir voir ton père n'importe quand pour vérifier qu'il est bien traité. Pendant les vacances, tu peux rester. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous torturer, ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai simplement pensé qu'un peu de modestie et d'humilité était nécessaire ». Harry fixa ostensiblement Lucius.

« M-Merci Potter » dit Lucius de sa voix douloureuse. Harry secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Lucius. Il marmonna un sort et Lucius sentit comme une eau fraiche et apaisante cascader sur ses cordes vocales. « Merci à nouveau, M. Potter » dit Lucius clairement et sans aucune douleur.

« Tu peux rester diner si tu le souhaites, Draco. Lucius, j'aimerais vous montrer ce que nous ferons demain ». Lucius, ainsi que Draco, hochèrent la tête. Lucius se leva et tituba.

« Ho Mon Dieu, je ne supporte pas de vous voir dans cet état. Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois, Lucius ? » demanda Harry avec colère.

« La nuit dernière, j'ai eu un peu d'eau salée et du biscuit dur » répondit Lucius.

« Quoi ? ». Harry secoua la tête. « Suivez-moi ». Les Malfoys se levèrent et Lucius s'appuya lourdement sur son fils.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une cuisine ensoleillée et Harry montra une longue table en bois. Comprenant le signe, les Malfoys s'assirent. Harry posa un pichet d'eau et du thé froid sur la table.

« Puis-je t'aider ? » proposa Draco. Harry haussa un sourcil, sourit et montra le placard contenant les verres. Entre les deux anciens ennemis, la table fut vite remplie avec fruits, boissons et sandwichs.

Lucius mangeait si vite que Draco posa une main sur son bras pour la ralentir sinon il allait se rendre malade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait jugé bon de faire ça. Draco priait pour qu'Harry ne cherche pas à se venger de lui en utilisant son père. Lorsque Lucius eut fini et que son visage eut retrouvé quelques couleurs, Harry les conduisit dehors.

« Demain, nous ferons faire de l'exercice aux chevaux et nous commencerons à faire du nettoyage dans les plates bandes ».

Draco commença à protester mais Lucius tendit le bras pour le faire taire. Harry vit le mouvement.

« Vous découvrirez que je ne vous demanderais rien que je ne ferais moi-même. Il est fort probable que nous travaillions cote à cote sur tous ces projets » affirma Harry avec fermeté. « Je suppose que vous savez monter à cheval ? ». Harry haussa un sourcil en se dirigeant avec Lucius vers les box.

Lucius cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il y avait une nuance de flirt dans l'affirmation d'Harry. C'était peut-être simplement le ton utilisé. Peut-être était-ce dirigé vers Draco. Il se secoua.

« Oui, mon père est un cavalier accompli » répondit Draco avec dédain.

Lucius lui donna un coup de coude.

« Excellent. Si vous vous sentez de relever le défi Wildfire là-bas, il a besoin d'être dressé » dit Harry en pointant du doigt un étalon arabe qui était en train de ruer, courir et mordre les mouches. Il semblait bien mériter son nom.

« Bien sur, c'est vous qui décidez. C'est un étalon que je ne veux pas toucher. S'il n'est pas entrainé bientôt, je le vendrai » répondit Harry.

Harry continua à leur faire la visite du domaine. Draco posait de temps en temps des questions mais Lucius ne parlait pas sauf si on lui adressait la parole. Harry se demandait si Azkaban l'avait brisé.

« Où sont tes elfes de maison ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'Harry montra sa chambre à Lucius.

« Je n'en ai pas. J'ai quelques employés et je fais le reste ». Draco haleta en entendant les paroles d'Harry mais Lucius lui donna à nouveau un coup de coude.

Le dîner fut servi peu de temps après et le trio descendit pour manger. Un valet vint vers Harry.

« Je viens vous rappeler votre invitation à dîner avec Mademoiselle Charleston »

« Dites-lui que je suis désolé de ne pouvoir m'y rendre »

« Mademoiselle Calliente ? »

« La même chose »

« Mademoiselle… »

« Retournez toutes les lettres des personnes demandant un rendez-vous »

« Ce n'est pas sain pour un homme de… »

« Merci Charles ». Harry roula les yeux. Lucius et Draco se regardèrent.

« Ça t'arrive souvent, n'est-ce pas ? » rit Draco ?

« Oui, et Charles veut me voir marié » gémit Harry. « C'est vraiment répugnant »

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais marié ? » demanda Lucius avec surprise.

« Non » répondit simplement Harry et ils finirent de manger en silence.

Après le dîner, Draco partit et Lucius se sentit seul pour la première fois de la journée.

« Lucius, j'aurais besoin d'aide » dit Harry en entrant dans le foyer par lequel Draco venait juste de partir.

Lucius hocha la tête et suivit Harry pour le trouver en train de sortir une boite assez large de la cave. Il fallut unir leurs forces pour réussir à la sortir. Ils étaient essoufflés de l'effort fourni.

« Vous pouvez prendre une boisson si vous voulez, Lucius. Je peux finir seul » dit Harry en lévitant la boite dans le foyer.

Ne se sentant pas à sa place, Lucius se rendit dans la cuisine.

« Hey, tu es le gars qui sort de prison ? » Un homme très bronzé que Lucius se rappelait avoir vu dans l'écurie était assis à table et s'essuyait le front. Il était foncé de peau et avait une allure agréable.

« Oui » dit Lucius en attrapant un verre et en le remplissant d'eau.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir Harry. C'est un bon gars » dit l'homme d'une voix trainante. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Lucius se tut.

« Alors, quelle est votre histoire ? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda l'homme, juste au moment où Harry entrait dans la cuisine.

« Ho, vous avez rencontré Pete ? » dit Harry en attrapant un verre pour le remplir d'eau. Lucius hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Pourquoi lui ? » demanda Pete à Harry.

« Pour qu'il puisse voir comment vivent les riches » répondit simplement Harry.

Lucius buvait lentement en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Harry. Il avait perdu toute inquiétude concernant les mauvais traitements ou l'esclavage sexuel. C'était, comme Harry l'avait indiqué plus tôt, une leçon d'humilité. Lucius se demandait ce qui pouvait être plus humiliant que des rats vous rampant dessus pour un peu de chaleur ou de nourriture. Il pâlit visiblement à cette pensée.

« Lucius ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien » dit simplement Lucius puis désireux de changer de sujet, il demanda, « qu'y avait-il dans cette boite ? »

« Des jouets » dit Harry paraissant contrarié puis il quitta la pièce en lançant par-dessus son épaule, « ne restez pas debout trop tard ».

« Il a toujours voulu des enfants » dit Pete calmement. « Je suppose qu'il a finalement abandonné ».

« Mais je l'ai entendu, un peu plus tôt, refuser rendez-vous après rendez-vous »

« Nan, il n'est pas tourné vers les demoiselles. Je pensais qu'il trouverait un gentil gars et qu'il pourrait adopter, ou choisir une mère porteuse, ou même… » Pete s'interrompit.

« Ou même trouver un sorcier qui le ferait de manière naturelle » reprit Lucius à sa place en finissant son eau.

« Ouais. Mais chaque gars qu'il ramenait voulait seulement son nom, sa renommée ou son argent. Ils ne pouvaient jamais le voir lui ». Pete haussa les épaules puis se tourna. « Si vous lui répétez, je nierai l'avoir dit ».

Lucius hocha la tête puis marcha autour de la maison avant d'aller au lit. Il tourna et retourna en voyant le souffle des détraqueurs passer par la fenêtre de sa cellule pour lui murmurer dans la tête, « le baiser, le baiser, qui veut être embrassé ? ». Lucius se réveilla en hurlant en sentant la respiration des détraqueurs et les rats sur sa peau. Une lumière s'alluma et Harry accourut portant uniquement le bas d'un pyjama en soie.

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry puis voyant Lucius se débattre, il essaya de le maintenir sur le lit.

« LUCIUS! C'EST UN REVE! VOUS N'ETES PLUS LA BAS. VOUS ETES ICI AVEC HARRY ! » Hurla-t-il.

Lucius sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits et se jeta sur Harry en se balançant d'avant en arrière, toujours gémissant de peur comme un enfant de cinq ans avec une araignée dans sa chambre. Harry fut bouleversé de voir un homme qu'il était habitué à craindre réduit à cet état.

« Chut, chut, Lucius, ça va. Personne ne peut vous atteindre ici ». Harry le tint étroitement jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'arrête et le regarde avec crainte.

« Est-ce que je vais retourner là-bas ? » murmura Lucius avec terreur.

« Non. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Draco ? » Demanda Harry lorsque Lucius se fut calmé et qu'il commença à paraitre embarrassé.

« Non. S'il-te-plait. Laisse-lui le souvenir de ce que j'étais » murmura Lucius.

« Bien sur ». Harry comprenait à peu près par où était passé Lucius, alors il le relâcha. Il marcha vers la porte et vit la panique réapparaitre sur le visage de Lucius. « Aimes-tu les chiens ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, je pense » répondit Lucius confus.

Harry siffla et un gros et vieux golden retriever pataud entra dans la pièce et se hissa sur le lit de Lucius. Lucius sourit et regarda Harry avec un merci dans les yeux. Harry resta un moment à regarder Lucius caresser le chien jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'endormir. Harry secoua la tête et partit se coucher. Le matin arriva vite pour les deux hommes. Harry nota avec amusement que le chien, Smokey, ne quittait plus Lucius comme s'il sentait qu'il en avait besoin.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas monter un cheval si tu es préoccupé. Veux-tu m'en parler ? » proposa Harry en voyant que Lucius était toujours contrarié.

« C'était juste un rêve sur cet endroit » dit Lucius, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'as-tu rêvé ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Je ne veux pas en parler » répondit Lucius le fixant, les yeux élargis, comme s'il pouvait tout voir.

« Et bien, demandes moi quelque chose si ça te met plus à l'aise » proposa Harry se rasseyant pour boire son thé.

« Que vas-tu faire de cette boite ? » demanda Lucius pour essayer de changer de sujet.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent sous l'effet de la peine. « Je vais la donner »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda à nouveau Lucius.

« Parce que je ne l'utiliserai jamais » répondit Harry et Lucius était sur, cette fois, d'avoir vu de la douleur dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Pourquoi ne pas adopter ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je ne suis pas marié » murmura Harry.

« Une mère porteuse ? » répondit Lucius

« Je ne veux pas un mariage à trois, c'est trop compliqué. Et je ne pourrais pas prendre un enfant à sa mère ou attendre d'une femme qu'elle s'éloigne de son enfant » répondit Harry.

« Un bébé éprouvette ? » Lucius se rappelait avoir entendu que les moldus faisaient des choses de ce genre.

« Non, écoutes, je ne te demande pas ce que ça fait d'avoir des détraqueurs et des rats comme compagnons de chambre et tu ne me demandes rien sur ça ! » Harry hurlait et Lucius sentit son collier se resserrer autour de son cou.

« Ho Merlin, Lucius, je suis désolé » haleta Harry en voyant les mains de Lucius voler jusqu'à son collier comme s'il l'étranglait. Harry le tapota rapidement avec sa baguette pour le desserrer largement.

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas te contrarier » dit Lucius d'une voix rauque. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Lucius et Smokey suivirent et les deux hommes commencèrent à travailler avec les chevaux.

Draco se montra au beau milieu de l'entrainement. « J'ai décidé de passer avant d'aller travailler » dit Draco en apparaissant près de l'écurie. « Comment va mon père ? » Harry regarda Draco du haut de sa monture et décida qu'il valait mieux être honnête.

« Il a eu un cauchemar la nuit dernière. Nous avons aussi eu un léger incident avec le collier mais sinon tout va bien. Je vais le chercher ». Harry galopa rapidement vers Lucius en se sentant coupable et l'envoya vers Draco.

Lucius amena le cheval au petit galop puis lui fit passer l'obstacle.

« Content de te revoir» dit doucement Lucius.

« Est-il correct avec toi, Père, parce que s'il ne l'est pas… » commença Draco mais Lucius le coupa.

« Draco, s'il n'y avait pas ce collier, je pourrais penser que je suis un invité. J'ai choisi Harry sur une longue liste. C'était un bon choix » dit Lucius à son fils du haut de son cheval Palomino.

« Mais Père, du travail manuel ? » hoqueta Draco.

« Ça ne me tuera pas. La prison aurait pu le faire » dit Lucius sur un ton mortellement sérieux. « Imagine ce que MCNair, Zabini ou Bella m'auraient fait subir ».

« Peut-être peux-tu découvrir quelque chose qui nous permettrait de le faire chanter pour te libérer » dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

« Non » dit Lucius fermement. « C'est ma seconde chance. Je ne veux plus être comme ça, plus jamais »

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Père ? » demanda Draco.

Lucius pâlit et commença à transpirer, il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau les détraqueurs.

« Ho ! » dit Harry en s'arrêtant à coté de Lucius, « tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant pour caresser l'encolure de sa monture.

Lucius était maintenant nerveux et cela effraya sa monture. « Attention » cria Harry pendant que Lucius essayait de calmer le cheval mais il était trop chamboulé d'avoir pensé à Azkaban. Il fut désarçonné et attrapa les rênes. Draco resta figé par l'horreur, il n'avait jamais vu son père perdre le contrôle d'un cheval. Harry observait la scène avec inquiétude.

« Je - je vais juste le ramener » murmura Lucius puis il partit à petite allure avec le cheval en remorque.

« S'il te plait, ne mentionne plus cet endroit devant lui. C'est mauvais pour lui » dit Harry sur le ton de la réprimande puis il galopa vers les écuries, descendit rapidement de cheval et alla vérifier que Lucius allait bien.

Harry le trouva, assis les yeux dans le vague dans un coin de l'écurie, le visage reflétant une grande panique.

« Lucius, c'est moi, Harry » murmura-t-il en s'approchant très doucement.

Il prit une couverture qu'il enroula autour du blond, puis transplana dans la maison. Il assit Lucius sur son lit

« Lucius, tu m'entends ? » dit Harry en tournant le visage de Lucius vers le sien.

Le blond cligna des yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Draco apparut un moment plus tard à la porte.

« Père ? » demanda Draco. Lucius leva les yeux vers lui et Harry remarqua qu'il essayait de s'asseoir plus droit.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être au travail ? » dit doucement Lucius.

Draco acquiesça puis quitta la pièce en lançant un regard meurtrier à Harry.

« Il est parti » dit Harry tranquillement. « Tu ne dois plus être fort pour lui, maintenant. Ecoute, peut-être que les chevaux n'étaient pas une si bonne idée. Peut-être juste une promenade en discutant ? »

Lucius déglutit et hocha la tête. Harry siffla et Smokey entra dans la pièce en se dandinant.

« Prêt pour une promenade » demanda Harry et le chien remua la queue avec espoir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry avait décidé d'attendre que Lucius engage la conversation.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dehors » dit Lucius doucement. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont toujours là ».

« Ils ne sont pas là. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'en verras plus jamais un seul » répondit Harry.

« Je ne peux pas être ce que Draco attend », Lucius paraissait vide, un peu comme Sirius lorsqu'il était sorti, semblait-il à Harry. « Je me sens mort à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de ressentir ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi ? Je suis ton esclave et tu me demandes ce que je veux faire ? » demanda Lucius en pleine confusion.

« D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses que je veuille de toi ? » dit Harry en souriant.

« D'abord, j'ai pensé une revanche ou un moyen de blesser Draco. Ensuite, j'ai pensé peut-être te faire plaisir » dit Lucius doucement.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda sérieusement Harry en se dirigeant vers un banc pour s'asseoir et profiter de la vue de la vallée et des collines. « Je ne mords pas » dit Harry en tapotant le banc. Lucius s'assit nerveusement.

« Pourquoi te comportes-tu si gentiment avec moi ? » demanda Lucius.

« Peut-être afin que tu te sentes à l'aise ici ? » répondit Harry.

« C'est tout ? » insista Lucius.

« C'est bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Je pensais que j'allais t'enseigner comment vivent les gens de l'autre coté ou au moins, un peu d'humilité. Mais je vois que ce dont tu as réellement besoin est de voir de la gentillesse ». Harry haussa les épaules. « Peut-être un ami ? »

« Peut-être que nous le voulons tous les deux ? » Lucius essaya de sourire mais haussa les épaules à la place.

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? » le taquina Harry.

« Quoi » demanda Lucius.

« Essayer de sourire ». Harry sourit comme si en donnant l'exemple, Lucius allait apprendre à le faire. « Ça te dirait que je te montre une photo de Cornélius Fudge en travesti ? » Harry sourit et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière. Curieux, Lucius se pencha légèrement pour regarder les minuscules photos de personnes, certaines bougeant, d'autres non, dans le portefeuille d'Harry.

« La voici ». Harry rayonnant montra la petite photo de Cornélius Fudge, en talons hauts, bas résille, mini jupe rose, chemisier transparent et soutien-gorge. Il portait une perruque rousse, du rouge à lèvres et de l'eyeliner.

« Je le trouvais déjà hideux en homme ! » dit Lucius en riant doucement. Harry leva les yeux et vit les traces de son sourire.

« Voilà, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ». Harry lui sourit en retour. « Tu as un joli sourire ». Harry baissa la tête pour regarder la photo et manqua le sourire sincère de Lucius au compliment.

« Qui sont-ils » demanda Lucius. Harry commença au début. « Ce sont Hermione et Ron, mes meilleurs amis à l'école. Et c'est Oliver, mon premier petit ami. Voilà Hagrid, tu le connais. C'est une photo d'Edwige, ma première chouette. C'est Smokey, bébé. Ho, j'avais oublié que j'avais encore celle-ci ». Harry sortit la photo d'un très bel homme entre vingt et trente ans qui enlaçait Harry par derrière. « Incendio » dit Harry et la photo s'enflamma, il la jeta à terre.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Lucius avec curiosité.

« Tommy, mon dernier petit ami, mon fiancé en fait » dit Harry en rangeant le portefeuille dans sa poche.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Lucius. « Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler ».

Les employés te le diraient si tu leur demandais. Ça m'est égal que tu le saches ou pas. Il ne voulait pas de famille. Ensuite, j'ai découvert qu'il écrivait une biographie non autorisée sur moi. Il voulait juste se faire de l'argent ». Harry se leva. « Ça doit être l'heure de déjeuner maintenant ». Sur ces paroles, il commença à retourner vers la maison.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux dans un relatif silence. Après quoi, Lucius aida Harry à nettoyer. Puis Harry dit qu'il avait des affaires à traiter et que Lucius pouvait en profiter pour s'installer et déballer les affaires que Draco avait apportées. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il partit explorer la maison. Ce qu'il vit brisa ce qui lui restait de cœur. Une pièce était totalement décorée en nurserie. Mais les meubles avaient été emballés et prêts à être donnés. Il y avait une photo de Lily et James Potter sur le mur, avec une plaque en dessous sur laquelle était inscrit « Grands parents ». James avait enlevé ses lunettes et pleurait en tenant une Lily qui pleurait aussi. Ils le regardèrent, surpris de le voir ici. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec espoir, puis reportèrent leur regard sur lui.

« Ho, je suis juste son esclave » dit Lucius. « Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées »

« Esclave ? » demanda James.

« C'est une longue histoire »répondit Lucius après un débat intérieur.

« Alors vous n'êtes pas le nouveau petit ami d'Harry ? » demanda Lily en essuyant ses larmes.

« Non. Je suis trop vieux pour lui de toute façon » leur rappela Lucius.

« Il aime les hommes plus vieux, Lucius » dit James en souriant. « C'est dommage, mais je suppose que vous êtes toujours marié ? »

« Non, elle m'a quitté il y a longtemps » répondit Lucius..

« Désolée, Lucius » dit doucement Lily.

« Je ne suis pas sur que je devrais être ici » dit Lucius après un embarrassant silence.

Les Potters lui firent un signe d'au revoir de la main et Lucius quitta la pièce pour aller réfléchir dans sa chambre. Au bout d'un moment, Harry le retrouva et ils partirent nettoyer les jardinières. Harry semblait vraiment se réjouir de jardiner mais en vérité, cela effrayait Lucius. Lorsqu'il voyait la poussière, cela lui rappelait les corps qu'il avait vus, enterrés derrière Azkaban. Alors sans un mot, il commença à s'éloigner de la poussière et à enlever les feuilles mortes.

« Effrayé de te salir les mains ? » le taquina Harry alors qu'ils faisaient une courte pause.

« Mauvais souvenirs » dit Lucius et il commença à frissonner malgré la chaleur de cette journée.

« Ho ! Un de ces souvenirs là. D'accord, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Allons préparer le diner » dit Harry puis ils se levèrent, se lavèrent et Harry sortit les ingrédients.

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner » dit simplement Lucius.

« C'est le bon moment pour apprendre, alors » dit Harry en balayant l'objection. Il lui tendit un livre de cuisine.

Lucius le parcourut avec curiosité. « Ça ressemble aux potions avec de la nourriture »

Harry commença à rire. « Tu peux le voir de cette façon ».

Après un bon nombre de leçons, Harry montra à Lucius comment réaliser un plat simple. Lucius découvrit qu'il aimait assez cuisiner. Harry était ravi parce qu'en fait, il n'aimait pas cuisiner. Après diner, ils nettoyèrent et allèrent au lit.

Lucius se tournait et se retournait à nouveau dans son sommeil. Il rêvait qu'il était enterré vivant par les détraqueurs, ensuite il retournait dans la nurserie où Lily et James le suppliait d'aider Harry à avoir un enfant. Lorsque Lucius se tourna, il vit un enfant dans ses bras mais les détraqueurs le prirent et les enterrèrent tous les deux vivants alors qu'Harry était debout, tenant son collier dans ses mains. Lucius se réveilla en hurlant, bousculant Smokey qui se mit à courir et à aboyer comme un fou. Une fois encore, Harry accourut dans la chambre.

« Ho mon dieu, Harry, ils arrivent ! Ils vont nous enterrer vivants ! » hurlait Lucius en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Chut, Lucius. C'était juste un mauvais rêve ». Harry essayait de le calmer mais le blond continuait de trembler, terrifié.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry l'entoura de ses bras et s'étendit sur le lit laissant Lucius se blottir dans ses bras pour chercher la sécurité. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à convaincre Lucius qu'il n'y avait aucun détraqueur ici. Harry s'endormit au plus grand étonnement de Lucius. Se sentant toujours effrayé, Lucius ne le bougea pas et ne le réveilla pas, il se rapprocha simplement, se réjouissant d'avoir la compagnie d'un être humain. C'est en frissonnant que Lucius se réveilla le premier et alla se doucher. Harry s'étira et bailla en se réveillant puis s'assit en sursautant lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Regardant plus loin, il vit Lucius qui regardait fixement par la fenêtre, ses bras serrés autour de lui. Harry se dirigea doucement vers l'homme.

« Lucius ? » dit Harry tranquillement et il fut effrayé, lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui, de voir des larmes courir sur son visage et un regard de totale angoisse. Harry leva la main pour essuyer les larmes alors que Lucius lui souriait. « Merci » dit-il.

« De rien » répondit Harry en regardant l'homme avec une grande inquiétude. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Se tournant vers la fenêtre, Harry se demandait s'il devait laisser Lucius dans ses pensées.

« Chaque nuit ils venaient et tu pouvais les entendre dans ta tête. Ils étaient affamés. Les détraqueurs voulaient embrasser quelqu'un. Il ne restait que le froid. Je n'ai vraiment jamais eu beaucoup de souvenirs heureux et ça semblait les mettre en colère. Parfois, ils grouillaient devant ma porte. Je me cachais dans un coin pour leur échapper. Aussi bien que pour protéger à moitié mon corps des rats. Je me tuerai avant d'y retourner.

« Tu n'y retourneras pas. Je pense te garder ici pendant un moment, ensuite, tu seras libre » dit Harry avec sincérité en posant une main sur les épaules du blond.

« Non » dit Lucius avec à nouveau de la peur dans la voix.

« Pardon ? » Harry pensa avoir mal entendu.

« Je ne pourrais plus le supporter. Draco, tout le monde s'attend à voir le vieux Lucius

« Et bien, tu peux rester ici » offrit Harry.

« Comment pourrais-je l'expliquer à Draco ? » La voix de Lucius se brisa.

« Nous nous inquiéterons de ça lorsque nous y serons. Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner et que tu te calmes. Tu as besoin de te remettre en selle. Ensuite, nous avons de la peinture à faire ». Harry lui tapota l'épaule et Lucius hocha la tête, ses doigts jouant avec le collier.

Il recommença à se perdre dans ses pensées. Ce collier m'a amené ici. Je suis un esclave mais Harry ressemble plus à l'ami que j'aurais aimé avoir. Il ne ressemble en rien à James. Il est bien plus vieux que Draco de bien des façons. Il est bien plus gentil avec moi que je ne le mérite. Je souhaiterai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, mais je ne peux pas. Je peux à peine continuer.

« Hey, petit-déjeuner, tu te rappelles ? » Harry le tira par le bras et Lucius remarqua qu'il avait changé de vêtements. Il se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et suivit Harry en bas.

Il n'y eut aucun évènement particulier pendant le petit-déjeuner et Lucius fit beaucoup mieux avec son cheval. Harry fut soulagé que Draco ne se montre pas ce matin là. Il avait l'impression que cela déstabilisait Lucius d'essayer d'être à nouveau Lord Malfoy.

Il fallut du temps à Lucius pour maitriser l'art de la peinture. Ils étaient en train de peindre une clôture extérieure près de l'écurie. Lucius était couvert de trainées de peinture blanche. Harry ne pouvait se retenir de rire en le regardant et Lucius lui peignit le nez.

« C'est pour t'être moqué de moi » dit Lucius avec un sourire.

« Ho oui » dit Harry en peignant à son tour le nez de Lucius en blanc.

Les deux furent rapidement recouverts de peinture blanche et ils se poursuivaient partout avec les pots de peinture.

« Tu n'oserais pas » dit Lucius lorsqu'il fut acculé dans un coin.

« Tu veux parier ? » dit Harry en renversant la peinture blanche sur Lucius.

Lucius le cloua au sol et peignit entièrement son visage en blanc. Ils riaient chacun du visage de l'autre lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils se regardaient sérieusement dans les yeux.

« PERE ! » hurla Draco, qui était soudainement apparu, en voyant son père recouvert de la tête aux pieds de peinture blanche. Riant une fois de plus, Harry poussa Lucius.

« Ho, calme-toi, Malfoy » répliqua Harry qui, d'un geste de sa baguette, les nettoya tous les deux.

« Vraiment Père ! » le réprimanda Draco.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre » dit Harry avant de partir pour les laisser seuls.

« Comment ose-t-il ! » dit Draco en colère.

« C'était juste une plaisanterie Draco. Tu te rappelles… une plaisanterie ? » Lucius souriait d'un air narquois.

« Mais que faisais-tu couvert de peinture? » répondit Draco en ignorant le précédent commentaire.

« Nous étions en train de peindre la clôture et il a ri de moi parce que j'étais couvert de peinture, alors je lui ai peint le nez » dit Lucius en souriant.

Draco semblait dégouté. « Je pense vraiment que nous devrions te faire transférer »

« Non, je refuse. Tu ne veux pas me voir ici parce que tu le détestes. Mais si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'aurais même pas pu me voir » le réprimanda Lucius.

« Mmm, je suppose que tu as raison. Néanmoins… » commença Draco mais Lucius le coupa.

« Draco, cet endroit change une personne. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois ce que j'étais autrefois ». Lucius frissonna et rentra à l'intérieur où il prit avec décontraction des verres qu'il remplit de thé glacé.

Draco regardait avec horreur son père remplir ces tâches qui étaient normalement dévolues à un serviteur au manoir.

« Tu agis comme si tu appréciais ce truc ! » cracha Draco.

« Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Harry ne m'a pas demandé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas lui-même. Il a tenu parole » répondit Lucius.

« Et bien, je pense aller visiter quelques uns des autres et voir comment ils sont traités » grogna Draco, puis il transplana.

Lucius but son thé et retourna à la clôture pour découvrir qu'Harry était déjà là.

« Draco est déjà parti ? » demanda Harry surpris.

« Oui, il est parti voir certains des autres ». Lucius réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas utiliser le mot esclave.

« Bien. Finissons ça » répondit Harry en se demandant comment les autres étaient traités. Il avait vu certains des noms et pensaient qu'ils préféreraient retourner à Azkaban.

Draco revint à l'heure du dîner, pâle et tremblant. Lucius le fit rapidement asseoir. Harry se leva et ajouta une assiette qu'il remplit.

« Père, tu restes là » dit Draco d'une voix hantée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Lucius pendant qu'Harry commençait à poser les couverts devant Draco.

« Certains d'entre eux sont des esclaves sexuels, certains nettoient jour et nuit à genoux, et les autres… » Le visage de Draco prit une couleur de cendres.

Harry et Lucius se regardèrent en se demandant ce que Draco avait vu pour changer d'attitude à ce point. Draco leva les yeux sur Harry qui posait un verre dans sa main.

« Merci Harry. Je réalise que j'ai mal réagi » s'excusa Draco.

« Je comprends, tout est pardonné » dit Harry en souriant. « Essaye les lasagnes, c'est ton père qui les a faites ».

« Quoi ? » Draco tourna la tête rapidement pour regarder son père.

« C'est très facile, en réalité » dit Lucius en souriant. « Comme suivre une recette de potion »

« Ça doit être pour ça que je déteste cuisiner » grogna Harry. Ils commencèrent tous à rire et le dîner se poursuivit paisiblement.

Après dîner, Harry s'excusa et laissa les Malfoys seuls. Il redescendit plus tard après avoir fini son travail et fut surpris de les découvrir en train de nettoyer la cuisine.

« Qui est ce gars ? Et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Draco Malfoy ? » dit Harry en riant, récoltant au passage un visage plein de mousse.

« HEY ! » hurla Harry en essayant d'essuyer les bulles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire, Harry » demanda Lucius en lui tendant un torchon.

« J'écris des romans. Ça me permet de rester à la maison. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler mais ça m'occupe. J'ai aussi écrit quelques manuels. Mais j'en ai assez pour ce soir, j'allais me coucher. Nous devons travailler sur la piscine demain, Lucius. Bonne nuit Draco ». Harry salua Draco de la main et regagna sa chambre.

« Tu as sans aucun doute gagné sa confiance » dit Draco en regardant Harry partir.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas de baguette et, en plus, si je le blesse, je retourne là-bas » dit Lucius d'un ton grave.

« Est-ce aussi terrible que ce qu'ils disent, Père ? » demanda doucement Draco.

« Pire, bien, bien pire que tes plus effrayants cauchemars » dit Lucius en s'étranglant.

« Je dois y aller » déclara Draco en saisissant la dernière assiette à essuyer.

« Bonne nuit » dit Lucius et au même moment Draco transplana.

L'esprit rempli d'Azkaban, Lucius était certain de trouver le chien dans son lit. Malheureusement, le chien ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de rêver. Lucius rêvait que les détraqueurs étaient venu pour Draco et qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour le sauver. Il se recroquevilla de peur en les voyant. Ils donnèrent le baiser à Draco et Lucius se réveilla en hurlant. Harry ne dit même pas un mot en entrant dans la pièce, il s'allongea simplement à coté de Lucius et s'endormit.

Lorsque Lucius se réveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de trouver Harry appuyé sur un coude en train de l'observer.

« Tu es supposé être mon esclave et je ne peux m'arrêter de m'inquiéter à ton sujet » murmura Harry. « Veux-tu voir quelqu'un ? Ou veux-tu prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi ».

« J'essaierai peut-être une potion ce soir » répondit Lucius.

« J'ai moi-même vécu avec des cauchemars et je sais à quel point ils peuvent être démoralisants. Si tu as besoin de parler ou si tu veux avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler, tu n'as qu'à demander » répondit Harry, puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque Lucius descendit pour déjeuner, Harry était déjà passé et avait laissé une assiette pour lui. Lucius s'assit pour manger mais le calme le dérangeait énormément. Il se dépêcha, sentant la panique familière de se retrouver seul l'envahir.

« Hey » dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce et Lucius sentit la panique le quitter.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Lucius.

« Tu as le choix, jardinage ou peinture ? » dit Harry en souriant.

« Peinture » dit rapidement Lucius, trop rapidement.

« D'accord » dit Harry d'une voix apaisante tout en posant un regard inquisiteur sur Lucius. « Tu peins et je jardine ».

« Chacun de son coté ? » haleta Lucius se sentant effrayé à nouveau.

« Je peux travailler sur les jardinières qui sont à coté de la barrière » proposa Harry en remarquant qu'à ces mots, Lucius se calma à nouveau. « Tu n'as pas envie d'être seul aujourd'hui ? »

Lucius baissa les yeux mais Harry avait compris. « Bien sur, je resterai près de toi aujourd'hui »

« Merci » murmura Lucius.

Ils sortirent après avoir fait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et commencèrent à peindre.

Ils furent interrompus par une voix qui venait de derrière eux. « M. Potter ? »

« Oui, c'est moi ». Harry se redressa et essuya ses mains sur son jean.

« Je suis envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie pour vérifier le numéro 8472. Mon nom est M. Brown ». L'homme tendit la main et Harry, vérifiant une fois de plus les siennes, la serra.

« Est-ce que le prisonnier se comporte bien ? » demanda M. Brown.

« Oui » dit Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais n'aimait pas beaucoup M. Brown. Peut-être parce qu'on était au milieu de l'été et que l'officier portait un costume trois pièces qui lui rappelait l'oncle Vernon.

« M. Malfoy, est-ce que M. Potter vous a bien traité ? ». L'homme regardait Lucius et semblait amusé par la quantité de peinture sur lui ?

« Ça semble se passer beaucoup mieux qui pour les autres ». M. Brown sourit et posa son veston en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

« Comment vont les autres ? » demanda prudemment Harry.

« Deux sont morts. Un a été tué par son propriétaire et l'autre a essayé de fuir. Un est à Sainte Mangouste. Les autres vont bien. Mais M. Malfoy semble, de loin, être celui qui est en meilleure santé. Certains ont pris sur eux de torturer leurs esclaves ». Harry secoua la tête de dégoût.

« Bien. Je reviendrai faire une vérification dans un mois » dit M. Brown avant de tranplaner.

Harry se retourna vers Lucius qui tremblait, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il lui prit le pinceau des mains et le conduisit à l'intérieur.

« Un peu de thé » proposa Harry après quelques minutes de silence en prenant la bouilloire sur la cuisinière.

Lucius prit le thé mais semblait toujours sous le choc causé par la visite de M. Brown. Harry l'observa un moment puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire mal à ce point » dit Harry avec précaution.

« Oui, je – je le sais ». Lucius prit son thé et sembla se calmer ?

« Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas quelque chose ? Cuisiner semble te calmer » proposa Harry.

« Bonne idée » dit Lucius avec un sourire.

« D'accord. Tiens, voici un livre de cuisine. Je vais juste couvrir la peinture et ranger les pinceaux ». Lucius hocha la tête et se plongea dans le livre.

Cette fois, lorsque Draco arriva, il les trouva en pleine bataille de farine. Il resta un moment à observer la farine voler dans les airs. Les deux hommes arboraient un immense sourire malicieux. Finalement, Lucius coinça Harry contre un mur avec une main pleine de farine.

« Perdu ! » dit Lucius en souriant.

« D'accord, je lave et tu essuies » dit Harry en riant.

Draco vit avec étonnement les sourires disparaitre et eut, pendant un instant, l'impression que son père était sur le point d'embrasser Harry lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut de sa présence.

« Salut, Draco » dit Harry en faisant un grand sourire.

« Tu t'attends à ce que je tombe dans ce piège ? » demanda Lucius en souriant largement et en pressant un peu plus Harry contre le mur.

« Salut Père » dit Draco d'une voix trainante.

Lucius se retourna et Harry se dégagea en courant et en riant.

« Hum… Salut Draco ». Lucius semblait honteux. Draco remarqua avec amusement qu'il semblait aussi rougir malgré la couche de farine qui le recouvrait.

« As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point tu es ridicule ? » grogna Draco.

« Et bien je vais le savoir ». Lucius se mit à rire et pointa du doigt un point, derrière Draco, où Harry se tenait, la main pleine de farine qu'il lui envoya directement au visage.

Draco hurla de rage. Harry courut se cacher derrière Lucius.

« Ho non ! Laisse-moi en dehors de ça » dit Lucius en riant et en poussant Harry vers Draco pour se cacher derrière lui.

« C'est ton fils ». Harry riait en se retournant et en poussant Lucius vers Draco qui, juste à ce moment là, surprit les deux hommes en les aspergeant d'un saladier d'eau froide.

Ils hurlèrent et essorèrent rapidement leurs chemises trempées. Draco agita sa baguette et les nettoya instantanément, ainsi que la cuisine.

« C'est de la triche » dit Harry en gloussant. « Je vais vous laisser discuter ». Il fit un mouvement de la main et disparut.

Draco attendit qu'Harry soit parti puis s'assit. Il se tourna et observa son père avec un sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » demanda Lucius en souriant.

« Tu as le béguin pour lui » dit Draco d'une voix trainante.

« Quoi ? » dit Lucius en semblant surpris par l'accusation.

« Si je ne m'étais pas montré, tu l'aurais embrassé ». Draco souriait narquoisement, « essaye de le nier ».

« Tu t'imagines des choses » rétorqua Lucius.

« Alors, rien ne s'est passé entre vous ? » Draco regardait son père avec suffisance ?

« Rien du tout » répondit honnêtement Lucius puis il se retourna pour arrêter le four.

« D'accord. Mais au cas où ça t'intéresse, il te veut aussi » dit Draco en examinant ses ongles avec décontraction.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lucius avec intérêt.

« Aha ! Tu vois, tu veux savoir. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, tu as le béguin pour lui » grogna Draco.

« Tu n'as pas de maison ? » demanda Lucius en ricanant.

« Admet que j'ai raison » dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

« Rentre chez toi » répondit Lucius en souriant à son tour.

« J'ai raison » dit Draco en lui souriant en retour puis il transplana.

Lucius alla répondre à un coup sur la porte d'entrée et fut assez effrayé de découvrir que c'était Ron Weasley.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » hurla Ron.

« Ron ! » hurla Harry du haut des marches. « Lucius est ici pour un programme spécial.

« Ho ouais, le programme acheter un prisonnier. Papa nous en a parlé. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec lui ? » Ron passa la porte pour s'écarter de Lucius.

« Je l'ai proposé » répondit Harry.

« Et j'ai accepté. Le gâteau est prêt » dit Lucius puis il se retourna.

« Tu as offert de prendre Lucius Malfoy ? Es-tu devenu complètement fou ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, pour la première question, non pour la deuxième. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide avec cette barrière » répondit Ron.

« C'est presque fini, merci quand même » dit Harry en souriant.

« Comment as-tu fait ça aussi vite ? » demanda Ron

« Lucius m'a aidé, ainsi qu'avec le jardinage, le ménage, la cuisine, l'exercice des chevaux et tout ce qu'il y a à faire » dit joyeusement Harry

« Ho, et bien, je pense que dans ce cas tout va bien ». Ron s'anima. « Comment est-il ? »

« Bien ». Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule puis fit un signe de tête vers le petit salon.

« Ils l'ont complètement cassé là bas, Ron. Il fait d'horribles cauchemars et parfois je suis vraiment inquiet. Il est très différent. Je pensais lui apprendre l'humilité, tu sais. Mais en fait, je lui apprends juste à se comporter normalement » murmura Harry.

« Etrange, les puissants tombent eux-aussi ! Comment va la fouine ? » dit Ron en souriant.

« Il essaye de faire avec. Il continue à chercher le vieux Lucius et il n'existe plus » murmura Harry.

« Alors, tu vas bientôt ouvrir ta piscine ? » demanda Ron en souriant avec enthousiasme.

« Ouais » répondit Harry en lui souriant en retour.

« D'accord, on se reverra à ce moment ». Ron sourit puis transplana.

Harry entra dans la cuisine pour se trouver face à un doigt qui déposa une dose de glace sur son nez.

« Hey ! ». Harry rit et Lucius souriait avec malice.

« Le gâteau est fini » dit Lucius en montrant le gâteau au centre de la table.

Tout en essuyant la glace sur son nez et en se léchant les doigts, Harry regarda le gâteau. Il ne vit pas la manière dont Lucius le regardait alors qu'il léchait la glace qui recouvrait ses doigts. Le blond eut la soudaine impulsion de recouvrir Harry de glaçage et de le nettoyer de sa langue.

« Ho Mon Dieu » murmura Lucius horrifié de devenir dur à cette pensée.

« Hmm ? ». Harry se tourna et vit Lucius devenu blême. « Lucius ? »

« Rien. Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche » marmonna Lucius en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Harry haussa les épaules et alla dehors pour commencer à travailler sur la piscine. Lorsque Lucius vint à son tour, Harry travaillait dur et avait retiré sa chemise. Soudainement, Lucius sentit sa poitrine se serrer en regardant de petites gouttes de sueurs briller et glisser le long du dos musclé et bronzé d'Harry.

« Ho Merlin ! » Lucius réalisa que Draco avait parfaitement raison. Il désirait Harry.

« Hey, Lucius, attrape ce bout, veux-tu ? » Harry sourit et lui tendit le bout d'un long tuyau, il retira son pantalon, révélant un maillot de bain, puis plongea dans la piscine.

« BRR ! » Harry apparut rapidement, frissonnant et faisant rire Lucius, ce qui était une chance, puisque ça lui permettait de cacher qu'il matait le corps humide d'Harry. « Cette eau est glacée ! »

« Je viens si tu veux » proposa rapidement Lucius.

« Non, c'est assez que l'un d'entre nous se gèle. Contente-toi de t'occuper du tuyau et de l'empêcher de s'emmêler » dit Harry, puis il plongea sous l'eau avec une brosse.

Lucius hocha la tête et regarda cet homme magnifique nettoyer les carreaux à la brosse. Ensuite, il vit avec fascination le tuyau qu'il tenait aspirer la saleté. Lorsqu'Harry ressortit, il était tremblant et ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid.

« S – serviette » begaya Harry en se hissant hors de l'eau.

Lucius donna la serviette à Harry puis lui fit face pour lui frotter les épaules et l'aider à se réchauffer.

« M – me – merci ». Harry claquait des dents. « N-n-nous f-ferions mieux de rentrer » begaya Harry.

Ils entrèrent et Lucius constata qu'Harry tremblait toujours, ses lèvres restaient bleues même après qu'Harry se soit séché et habillé.

« As-tu toujours froid, Harry ? » demanda Lucius avec inquiétude.

« O-oui » Harry tremblait.

Lucius s'assit sur le canapé, prit la couverture en laine qui se trouvait sur le dossier, et fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui. Harry s'enroula dans la couverture et regarda Lucius avec reconnaissance.

« M-m-merci » dit Harry en souriant à travers ses dents qui claquaient.

« D-d- de rien » l'imita Lucius.

Harry frappa Lucius sur la tête avec un oreiller. Lucius coinça ses bras de façon à ce qu'il ne le frappe pas à nouveau. Ce fut alors que Lucius réalisa qu'il était très proche des lèvres d'Harry. Lucius pensa à combler cet espace mais la peur le submergea en pensant aux problèmes dans lesquels il pourrait se mettre, après tout, il était un esclave. Mais, en même temps, si Harry lui demandait, serait-ce si terrible d'être un esclave sexuel ? A sa surprise, Harry toucha son collier de sa baguette et le rendit invisible.

« Harry ? » demanda Lucius en pleine confusion.

« M-m-maintenant, il n'y plus de c-collier. Juste Harry et Lucius » dit Harry en souriant.

Lucius sourit en pensant à combien il avait été facile à Harry de résoudre son dilemme. Le blond allongea Harry sur le canapé et embrassa les lèvres froides d'Harry, avec précaution, tendrement et gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à se réchauffer. Harry sentit le monde fondre autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Lorsque Lucius se redressa, il entraina Harry avec lui, la couverture toujours enroulée autour de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu lancer un charme de réchauffement sur toi ? » murmura Lucius.

« Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle » dit Harry en riant doucement.

« Tu m'as piégé ? » demanda Lucius avec surprise.

« Juste un peu. Si ça n'avait pas marché, j'aurais du te charmer moi-même » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius.

« Parce que tu avais besoin d'être en contrôle à nouveau » dit Harry en souriant. « Plus de triche, je te le jure ».

Lucius hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Une sensation de chaleur submergea Harry, elle se concentra dans son entrejambe. Il répondit en poussant sa langue pour atteindre, lécher et goûter chaque coin de la bouche de Lucius. Après quelques minutes, Lucius souleva Harry et en l'embrassant toujours, le porta sur le lit.

Harry partit en arrière lorsqu'il fut étendu sur le lit mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Lucius recommença à l'embrasser lui faisant oublier qu'un monde existait en dehors d'eux. Harry commença à retirer la chemise de Lucius et mordilla chaque morceau de peau découvert, provoquant de doux gémissements lorsqu'il passa d'un téton à l'autre. Il commença à descendre mais Lucius l'arrêta et, à la place, enleva la chemise d'Harry en laissant de nombreux suçons sur son passage. C'est avec un grognement de frustration, qu'Harry bougea sa baguette et qu'ils se retrouvèrent soudain tous les deux sans vêtements. Ils étaient très proches et la tension sexuelle était palpable dans l'air. Lucius se retourna et Harry le regardait avec confusion se coucher face à lui mais en sens inverse, puis il comprit. Attrapant les hanches de Lucius, il s'enfonça dans sa bouche, pendant que Lucius faisait la même action sur lui. Ils étaient tous les deux si proche de venir, qu'il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils crient en avalant leur récompense.

Une fois de plus, Lucius se retourna dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Harry. L'esclave blond plongea dans les yeux émeraude qui se consumaient de désir et sourit en sachant qu'il allait y en avoir beaucoup plus.

« Nous devons parler d'abord, Harry » murmura Lucius.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

Lucius caressait la poitrine d'Harry d'une main paresseuse, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, je sais que tu veux des enfants. Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers. Veux-tu des enfants de moi ? »

« Nous ne savons même pas combien de temps cela va durer » murmura Harry effrayé.

« Je peux le porter si tu veux » proposa Lucius, toujours sans le regarder.

« Et lorsque je te libèrerai, tu me traineras au tribunal et tu prendras l'enfant ? » dit Harry, la douleur gravée sur son visage.

« Si je te dis que je ne ferai rien de tout cela, tu me crois ? Je ne veux pas te quitter» répondit Lucius.

« J'ai vu les changements qui se sont opérés en toi. C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais été cet homme que j'ai connu autrefois. Oui, je veux désespérément des enfants ». Harry commença à pleurer. Lucius le prit rapidement dans ses bras.

Pour la première nuit depuis qu'il était arrivé, Lucius n'eut pas besoin qu'Harry le prenne dans ses bras, c'était le contraire. Lucius tint Harry qui pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. C'est pourquoi, il fut assez surpris de découvrir au matin qu'Harry était parti. Il mangea seul son petit déjeuner et partit à la recherche d'Harry, mais à la place, il trouva Pete.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Lucius.

« Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau ce matin – il semblait contrarié par quelque chose. Tu ne sais rien là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Pete furieux en regardant Lucius.

« Peut-être » répondit tranquillement Lucius.

« Tu lui as demandés pour les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? » supposa Pete.

« Oui » répondit Lucius.

« Je l'ai vu envoyer une chouette ce matin. Je suppose qu'il va te libérer. Après tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Tu pourras rentrer dans ton douillet petit Manoir et le laisser seul, comme tous les autres » dit Pete d'un ton cassant. « C'est l'homme le plus gentil que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Reste loin de lui. Il a beaucoup de peine maintenant »

« Merde » marmonna Lucius en s'asseyant les yeux dans le vague.

« Père ? » demanda Draco en entrant dans la pièce ce soir là pour voir son père. Lucius n'avait pas quitté l'endroit, trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

« Draco »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que tu serais heureux. La rumeur dit qu'Harry a demandé ta libération. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes à la maison ». Draco souriait avant de se rendre compte que Lucius n'avait eu aucune réaction et n'avait pas bougé. « Père, tu m'entends ? Tu vas rentrer à la maison !» répéta Draco.

« Je vais te donner le Manoir » dit Lucius doucement. « Je n'y retournerai pas »

Harry entra à ce moment et posa des papiers sur la table. « Je te libère » dit Harry en posant sa baguette sur la gorge de Lucius et le collier tomba bruyamment sur la table. « Au revoir, Lucius » dit Harry puis il se tourna pour partir. Lucius se leva si vite que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis se renversa avec fracas sur le sol. Il tendit la main et attrapa Harry par le bras. Le mouvement fut si rapide que Draco dut plonger pour s'écarter. Il était stupéfait par la réaction de son père à l'annonce de sa libération.

Lucius contourna Harry pour lui faire face. Harry enleva son bras et ils se tinrent face à face pendant un moment. Le visage d'Harry résolu, reflétait sa douleur.

« Hum, si ce n'est pas le moment… » commença Draco qui fut coupé brusquement lorsque Lucius se mit à crier.

« Tu ne peux pas me jeter comme ça ! » hurla Lucius.

« Je ne le fais pas, c'est toi qui veux partir – Alors vas-y ! » hurla à son tour Harry.

« Si. Tu me jettes dehors » rétorqua Lucius.

« Je préfère que tu me quittes maintenant, plutôt que plus tard ». La voix d'Harry se cassa.

« Et bien, si tu es prêt, alors… » intervint Draco

« LA FERME ». Harry et Lucius se tournèrent pour lui hurler dessus en même temps.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant et je ne le voudrais pas plus tard » gronda Lucius

« Pourquoi pas ? » intervint de nouveau Draco, ce qui lui valu de se faire fusiller du regard par les deux hommes, il décida de s'asseoir et de se taire.

« Mais tu es libre de partir » affirma fermement Harry.

« Et si j'ai envie de rester ? » répondit Lucius.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester ? » murmura Harry.

Lucius secoua la tête et prit Harry par la taille pour le tirer contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa profondément. Harry agrippa les bras de Lucius puis, avec un soupir, passa les bras autour de son cou.

Dire que Draco était surpris serait un doux euphémisme, ce serait comme dire que l'Amérique est légèrement endettée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant, dans la lumière déclinante, son père embrasser son ancien 'propriétaire' et ancien ennemi de Draco.

Au bout d'une minute, il abandonna, posa ses coudes sur la table, sa tête dans ses mains et avec un joyeux petit soupir, regarda. C'était amusant de voir son père aussi passionné, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme accorder plus qu'une petite tape pour exprimer ses émotions. C'était aussi assez divertissant de voir le grand, le tout puissant, Harry Potter, réduit en bouillie.

« Nom de Dieu ! » murmura Ron Weasley en titubant jusqu'à une chaise près de la table de la cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il » demanda Pete en s'asseyant à coté de Draco.

« Je crois qu'il reste » dit Draco en souriant.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont s'arrêter bientôt ? » demanda Ron en riant tout bas.

« Non » répondit Pete en se levant pour prendre un pichet et trois verres.

« Je crois que j'ai entendu un gémissement » dit Draco en souriant narquoisement.

« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? » demanda Ron totalement abasourdi.

« La nuit dernière » supposa Pete. « Et c'était définitivement un gémissement »

Il y eut un son étranglé et le trio se retourna pour constater qu'Harry avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille de Lucius. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, mais maintenant, ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en plus. Le groupe dut très vite retirer les verres et Pete attrapa le pichet, au moment où Lucius étendit Harry sur la table toujours en l'embrassant.

« Nom de Dieu ! Vous avez un public, vous savez ». Ron haletait autant d'horreur que de fascination alors qu'il était totalement ignoré.

« Je ne peux qu'applaudir des deux mains ». Draco sourit narquoisement en levant son verre.

« Wow », Pete attrapait son verre lorsque plusieurs boutons volèrent au dessus de sa tête.

« D'accord, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a entendu une fermeture éclair ? » murmura Draco en riant en même temps.

Ron et Pete levèrent la main et ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. Ils arrivaient dans le salon principal lorsque Pete se baissa rapidement pour laisser passer une petite bouteille au dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Ron.

« Lubrifiant » ricana Draco.

« Peut-être que finalement, Harry va avoir les enfants qu'il voulait » dit Pete en souriant ?

« Avec Lucius Malfoy ? » demanda Ron en s'étranglant.

« Hey, c'est mon père, Weasley » dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

CRASH !

Trois hommes sursautèrent lorsque quelque chose se cassa dans la maison.

« Je pense que c'est une des chaises » supposa Pete.

« HO OUI LUCIUS » cria Harry de la cuisine.

« Ho mon dieu » dit Ron en transplanant.

« C'est mon père » dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

« HARRRRRRY ! » rugit Lucius de la cuisine

« C'est mon patron » dit Pete avec un sourire moqueur en trinquant contre le verre de Draco.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé, en espérant avoir apporté un peu de réconfort à ceux qui ne partent pas en vacances !


End file.
